


Babysitting

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Like any parent, Amos is nervous when dropping his son off with a new babysitter.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fairest of the Rare Facebook group 5-Sentence Mini-Roulette  
> Prompt: Arabella Figg & Amos Diggory

Amos glanced around, hoping not to appear too nosy while still making note of the surroundings. "Are you sure you're all right taking him for the evening, Arabella?"

She already had his year-old son on her hip, cooing lovingly at him. "We'll be fine, Amos. Enjoy the night out with your wife," she said, offering him a reassuring smile.


End file.
